Imaginary Friend
by Anghell26
Summary: Les enfants ont souvent des amis imaginaires. Celui d'Elisa est grand, très grand, il a de longs cheveux blancs, des yeux jaunes, une peau verte et très fort. Ils vivaient heureux malgré les gaffes de l'ami d'Elisa. Mais un jour, on les envoi dans un institut qui s'occupe des cas paranormaux et qui font d'étranges expériences...


Elisa regarda à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, admirant les flocons de neige qui tombaient. C'était une petite fille de sept ans, avec des cheveux bruns foncés attaché en natte et des yeux noirs pétillants. Elle portait un pull-over rouge avec un jean. Elle se tourna vers un fauteuil et sourit :  
« Tu veux aller dehors, Felix ? »  
Son visage s'illumina et elle se précipita vers le porte-manteau d'où elle prit son anorak bleu marine. Ensuite, elle s'assit sur un petit banc et enfila ses bottes. Enfin, elle prit un bonnet et une écharpe grise. La petite fille cria à sa mère :  
« Je vais dehors maman !  
-Tu restes dans le jardin, de là où moi et ton père ont peux te voir !  
-D'accord, grommela l'enfant. »  
Elle sortit et se dirigea en courant vers un ballon. Elle shoota dedans et le ballon fila sur la route. La petite fille alla vers le portillon ouvert qui se ferma d'un coup. Elle regarda, étonné, devant elle.  
« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ? »  
Quelques minutes passèrent quand soudain le ballon fila dans le ciel, comme si quelqu'un avait tiré de la route, et atterrit dans la poubelle vide. Elisa courra et réussit à récupérer la balle. Ensuite, s'en suivit une longue séance de tir au but. Le ballon était presque à chaque fois arrêté par quelque chose d'invisible mais de puissant. Lorsque la petite fille en eut assez, elle s'assit par terre. Soudain, la chose invisible commença à dessiner des dessins dans la neige : une sorte de gros vaisseau, suivit de plus petits. L'enfant les regarda puis releva la tête, émerveillée :  
« C'est là où tu habites ? »  
Subitement, une boule de neige la frappa violement au visage et elle tomba à la renverse. Lorsqu'elle se leva, son beau-frère de dix ans, Maxime, la nargua :  
« Eh bah, t'en fais une drôle de tête ! Ne me dis pas que t'as eu mal !  
-Ce n'était pas gentil ! répliqua Elisa. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je t'ai rien fais !  
-Pourquoi je fais ça ? Parce que je m'ennuie, tortue ! ria-t-il en lui lançant une autre boule de neige qu'elle prit en pleine tête. »  
Maxime ria de plus belle puis s'arrêta brusquement. Lorsqu'Elisa leva la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle eut un choc. Maxime était devenu bleu et il hoquetait de douleur, des traces de doigts se formaient au fur et à mesure que la chose qui le tenait serrait. La petite fille bondit sur ses pieds et cria de toutes ses forces :  
« Lâche-le Felix ! Je t'en supplie ! »  
Quelques secondes passèrent et soudain, Maxime s'effondra sur le sol. Elle se précipita sur lui et tenta de savoir s'il allait bien ou pas.  
« Ne me touche pas, sorcière ! hurla-t-il en poussant sa sœur et en courant vers la porte de la cuisine. Maman ! Maman ! Papa ! Papa ! C'est une sorcière ! »  
Ses parents sortirent et le beau-père d'Elisa la fusilla du regard tandis que sa mère regardait attentivement les blessures au cou.  
« Bon sang ! Mais qui t'as fait ça ?  
-C'est elle, dit-il en pointant du doigt sa sœur. C'est elle ! Elle est mauvaise !  
-Non, ce n'est pas moi ! se défendit la petite fille en s'approchant.  
-Emma, emmène-le voir Fred, il saura quoi faire. Moi je m'occupe d'elle ! grogna-t-il en saisissant durement l'enfant par le poignet.  
-Ne lui fais pas de mal, surtout ! pria Emma.  
-Pour l'instant, c'est elle qui en fais partout où elle passe ! »

Elisa pleurait depuis un bon moment dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit. Felix s'approcha d'elle et constata les ecchymoses sur son corps d'enfant. Il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en prenant un ourson en peluche.  
« Tu veux jouer ?  
-Non ! C'est de ta faute si Marc ne m'aime pas !  
-Ma faute ? C'est la meilleure, celle-là !  
-Va-t'en ! Je n'ai plus envie de te voir ! sanglota la petite fille en lui tournant le dos.  
-Comme tu voudras, soupira Felix en « disparaissant ». »  
Il alla dans le salon où la mère d'Elisa discutait violement avec son beau-père, Marc. Emma était une belle femme, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux marron. Elle portait aujourd'hui un pull jaune avec des inscriptions, un jean et des chaussons. Felix aimait beaucoup Emma, elle était douce et gentille, elle réconfortait Elisa... Tout le contraire de Marc ! Cet homme avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus profonds. Rien qu'en les regardant on pouvait voir l'arrogance qu'il avait. Il portait une chemise à carreaux verte avec une veste et un pantalon. Felix s'assit sur le canapé et écouta ce qu'ils disaient :  
« Ta fille est un monstre, Emma ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à Maxime ?  
-Ne dis pas ça ! Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur elle ?! demanda en pleurant Emma.  
-Quoi ? Tu me demandes ça à moi ?! Depuis qu'elle est là, avec nous, elle n'a pas arrêté d'attirer les ennuis ! Tu te souviens du gamin des Viders, comment elle l'a mutilé avec… avec je ne sais pas trop quoi ! Et en plus, elle disait que ce n'était pas elle !  
-Mais écoute-la au moins ! Ce n'est qu'une petite fille avec beaucoup d'imagination !  
-Justement il faut que ça cesse, avant que nous mourions tous ou qu'on devienne fou ! vociféra Marc. »  
Cette dernière phrase acheva la pauvre femme qui sanglota encore plus. Felix la regarda, comme il voudrait l'aider…  
« Maman ? »  
Elisa venait d'apparaître dans l'entré. Au moment où Felix allait lui conseiller de partir, son beau-père se dirigea à grands pas vers elle et leva sa main. La petite fille hurla de peur tandis que sa mère se précipita sur elle en criant « non ! ». Felix fut le plus rapide et fit vaciller les objets électriques facilement. Marc regarda autour de lui puis Elisa qui tremblait comme une feuille et qui fixait un point dans le vide. Elle murmura un « merci » silencieux à Felix qui l'accepta en hochant humblement la tête. Emma récupéra l'enfant et la prit dans ses bras.

« Maman ?  
-Oui ma chérie ?  
-Pourquoi Marc ne m'aime pas ? »  
La femme soupira. Felix était assis à côté d'Elisa et observait la scène. Emma la borda.  
« Tu sais, c'est difficile pour lui… Il… Il ne te connait pas assez, c'est tout, sourit la mère.  
-Mais c'est toujours moi qu'il puni même quand c'est Maxime qui fait les bêtises ! rétorqua la petite fille.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon poussin, tout va s'arranger. La nuit porte conseil. Bonne nuit, dit-elle en embrassant sa fille sur son front. »  
Au moment où Emma allait éteindre la lumière, Elisa s'exclama :  
« Non ! Laisse allumer sinon les monstres vont venir !  
-Mais ma chérie, les monstres ça n'existent pas !  
-Tu es sur ?  
-Bien sûr que oui ! Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? »  
L'enfant réfléchit quelques minutes avant de lever la tête en souriant :  
« Tu as raison parce que tu es une maman ! »  
Emma éclata de rire et Felix ricana. La femme ébouriffa les cheveux de sa petite fille.  
« Bon, je laisse la porte ouverte et les lumières du couloir allumé, d'accord ? »  
L'enfant hocha la tête et regarda sa mère partir. Puis, elle se releva, prit une peluche et la serra contre elle. Enfin, elle fixa Felix.  
« Il… Il n'y a pas de raison pour avoir peur, n'est-ce pas ? Maman dit que les monstres n'existent pas.  
-Peut-être qu'ils existent, qui sait ? Pour l'instant, dors. Je te protégerais, je te le promets, réconforta Felix. »  
La petite fille lui sourit et s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures.

Emma descendit les escaliers lentement. Son mari était debout, faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Elle soupira. Marc était vraiment odieux avec Elisa. C'est vrai qu'il se passait des choses bizarres parfois mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la traiter de la sorte !  
« Ah, Emma ! »  
Elle espérait enfin qu'il s'excuse.  
« Il y a une institut en Sibérie qui étudie les cas paranormaux, commença-t-il. J'ai déjà planifié le voyage et ils sont prêts à l'accueillir.  
-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! C'est mon enfant tout de même ! Et non ! Jamais je n'enverrais Elisa là-bas !  
-Avec mes témoignages, ils m'ont promis de me donner une grosse somme d'argent, continua Marc en la regardant avec insistance.  
-Mais tu es complètement malade ! C'est une petite fille pas, un rat de laboratoire ! hurla Emma.  
-Une petite fille qui n'arrête pas de faire du mal autour d'elle ! »  
Soudain, Elisa se mit à hurler. Sa mère se précipita vers sa chambre et tenta d'ouvrir la porte qui était-étrangement-verrouillé.  
« Pousse-toi ! ordonna Marc en défonçant la porte. »  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, l'endroit paisible qu'ils connaissaient avait disparu. En effet, tout le mobilier était renversé, il y avait des traces de griffures sur les murs et de combat acharné. Et recroquevillée au fond, Elisa pleurait en serrant ses précieuses peluches contre elle. Elle avait plusieurs griffures sur son visage et son pyjama rose était troué. Emma prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.  
« Oh ma puce… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Tu disais que les monstres n'existaient pas… »  
Emma se tourna vers Marc qui observait l'étendue des dégâts. Puis, lentement, elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Felix, quand à lui, était accroupi, ses blessures disparaissant petit à petit. Il fixait Elisa et se maudissait de ne pas avoir été plus rapide pour la protéger.

Après avoir rassuré Elisa, Emma et Marc descendirent. Celui-ci se figea devant elle et croisa les bras. La femme soupira et s'assit sur une des marches en se massant les tempes.  
« Je... Je crois que c'est la bonne solution, dit-elle doucement. Peut-être que ces gens nous diront pourquoi et comment ces phénomènes se produisent autour d'elle.  
-Bonne résolution, Emma ! félicita l'homme. Bon, je vais me faire un sandwich, tu en veux un ? »  
Emma se leva en vacillant et s'effondra sur le canapé en pleurant.

« Felix ?  
-Hum ?  
-Est-ce que tu peux rester près de moi au cas où ils reviennent ?  
-Oui, bien sûr. »  
Felix s'allongea dans le lit des parents et la petite fille se pelota contre lui.  
« Dis, tu sais pourquoi ils nous attaquent ? demanda-t-elle en murmurant.  
-Non, je ne sais pas.  
-Maman avait dit qu'ils n'existaient pas…  
-Tu es fixé et ce n'est surement pas elle ni Marc qui te protégera, coupa Felix. Je pense que maintenant, on pourra compter que sur nous-mêmes. »  
Il baissa les yeux et Elisa bailla puis s'endormit rapidement. Il sourit. Ah les humains… Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et Felix se tourna. Maxime, le beau-frère, s'avançait à tâtons, une araignée en plastique dans les mains et un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Felix le fit fuir en allumant et en éteignant la lumière rapidement. Puis son regard se porta sur Elisa, qui dormait profondément. Il s'était promis de la protéger et de rester auprès d'elle quoi qu'il arrive. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, pour la première fois, si petite, si fragile, il s'était fait ces deux promesses. Par contre, lui-même ne savait pas d'où venaient ses étranges capacités. Felix haussa les épaules. Tant pis, cette question restera sans réponse et de toute façon, il avait mieux à faire. Soudain, un bruit le fit lever la tête et il gronda. Ce n'était juste qu'une branche d'un arbre qui grattait sur la fenêtre. Heureusement qu'Elisa dormait…  
Il resta ainsi, allongé contre elle, toute la nuit. Ses yeux de reptile scrutant l'horizon, ses sens en ébullition, montrant ses crocs à chaque bruit suspect… 

A croire qu'il considérait cette petite fille comme sa Reine.


End file.
